Twisted
by DeMoKa
Summary: Ginny and Lune invite Fleur and Hermione over to their apartment for a double date. Why? For a very twisted reason... Well, a very twisted game. FleurHermione GinnyLuna


**Just a drabble. **

'No way! I am not doing that! Nuh uh! No way! I can't believe you even suggested it!' exclaimed Hermione, furious at Ginny and Luna.

Fleur swallowed nervously, 'When you said you wanted to go on a double date, this is not what I 'ad imagined.'

Luna gave her a serene, yet mischievous smile, 'This is a double date, but at our house.'

'I don't see what's the problem,' stated Ginny.

Hermione gave a roll of her eyes, 'You don't see the problem?! What's not to see?! I can't and won't play Twister!'

Fleur had been a little suspicious when Luna had rung to say to meet them at her and Ginny's apartment instead of at the location of their date.

'What's the problem with playing Twister?' inquired Luna.

'It is 'ardly a dignified game!' answered Fleur, trying to keep calm.

Hermione nodded in agreement, 'Besides! I will not consent to playing such a childish game!'

Ginny frowned, 'That's not cool, you promised to do anything we wanted to do, go wherever we wanted, just for today!'

'There is no escape' stated Luna with a slightly ominous tone.

'Unbelievable. Give us a moment,' muttered Hermione.

She and Fleur waited till Ginny and Luna left to retrieve drinks from the kitchen. Fleur grabbed her lover by the shoulders, 'Are we really going to play?'

Hermione made a face, 'I think we have to... I did kinda promise to do anything they wanted today... Well, it's not like they're gonna Imperius us to do really despicable things.'

'Alright. If you say so. But what is Twister?' asked Fleur.

Hermione did a double take, 'What? I thought you knew!'

'I merely reacted to your reaction. Seeing your face made me imagine unpleasant activities,' replied Fleur.

'Twister is one of the best games ever invented! It's really simple and easy to do!' exclaimed Ginny, with Luna trailing with a tray of iced lemon tea.

'It requires cunning, skills and lots of luck,' giggled Luna.

Fleur gave them bemused looks. Ginny rolled her eyes, 'Okay, we'll just show you.'

Luna excitedly ran over to a cupboard and pulled out a box, she flipped open the box lid and threw the spinner at Ginny who caught it with ease. She then removed the mat and held two ends and shook it open. The friendly coloured dots made Fleur wonder why on earth Hermione was so adverse to this game.

'All you have to do is spin this and then place your limbs according to the instructions on the spinner, ' explained Ginny.

Fleur looked at the spinner, it seemed harmless enough, until she realized that this was not a one player game. Realization and understanding entered her eyes then they transformed into sheer horror. 'This is a recipe for disaster! You would 'ave to reach over and under people!' she exclaimed.

Ginny smirked, 'Precisely, what else is more fun?'

'Twisting, turning and tumultuous fun ensues. Only tantamount to parties on the terrace with threesomes,' said Luna.

Fleur and Hermione gave her a funny look, where as Ginny merely kissed her fully, muttering, 'You make me so hot sometimes, spouting things I don't understand.'

Luna smiled at her with a glint in her eye, 'Exactly.'

Fleur smiled at their cuteness, and then she turned to Hermione, 'Well, I am willing to give it a try if you are, mon amour.'

'Oh alright,' Hermione submitted.

Ginny and Luna let out a whoop of delight. Ginny patted Hermione on the back encouragingly, 'You won't regret it.'

Luna took hold of the spinner and flicked the arrow. 'Left hand blue,' she announced.

They lined up with Ginny facing Luna and Fleur facing Hermione. Luna flicked the arrow once more and called out, 'Left foot yellow!'

When Luna called out "Right foot green" a mischievous expression came over Fleur's face. She stuck out her foot to place it on the end green spot before Hermione could as she was on the end. Hermione gave a scowl as she bent her leg over Fleur's. Ginny laughed out loud, 'Fleur's got the idea of the game! Whoo!'

She and Luna had already twisted each other around themselves, Ginny's head was poking out from under Luna's left arm, and the appeared joined at the hip which Luna took full advantage of. She slowly grinded against Ginny in intervals, causing Ginny to groan out loud and causing Hermione to blush. She shifted and ended up rubbing up against Fleur, who responded similarly to Ginny. Luna giggled. 'Oh man...' Hermione tried not to get aroused.

Fleur giggled as she pushed up against Hermione. Hermione punished her with a nip at the neck. 'You know, I know of another activity which is even more basic but much more pleasurable,' purred Fleur into Hermione's ear.

Relieved to have a reason to leave, Hermione grinned from ear to ear and side along apparated them back to their apartment. Ginny frowned, 'They didn't even wait to see who won.'

'I can give you your reward now if you'd like,' whispered Luna, kissing Ginny with a grin.

THE END

**It's not great, but I thought it was a good attempt for the prompt "basic". Review! **


End file.
